


Keith Rhymes with Thief

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romance, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance has an announcement to the room at large (minus Keith, thank god). Needless to say though, no one is too surprised.Oneshot/drabble





	

“Everyone!” Lance stormed into the main room of the ship, interrupting what everyone else was actually doing. Keith wasn't there, thank god. Shiro was reading. Allura was being cute and sitting a little too close to Shiro. Pidge was on their laptop. Hunk was cleaning his bayard, and who knew where Coran was. Probably doing something weird with the pods.

And now here was Lance.

“What is it, Lance?” Hunk said patiently. Pidge on the other hand, did not really look too patient.

Lance took a deep breath, his eyes flashing. “Keith took something from me!”

“Oh quiznak. Here we go again.”

“What did he take?” Shiro spoke up over Pidge. Now don't get me wrong, Pidge did love Lance. The two of them and Hunk, they were really close. It was just--Pidge was pretty sure they knew where this was going.

“...my heart.” Lance blushed. Yep. Corny. Worse than corny. Sappy.

“Aw!” Hunk said with a small smile. He had to admit, that was sort of cute. Lance smiled back brightly at him.

“Also my virginity!”

“...” the others blushed and looked away. Awkward. Good thing Keith wasn't here yet.


End file.
